Forgotten By His Memories
by Grave777
Summary: HeeroxDuo Famous MusicianxOld Friend Upon an argument between both Heero and Duo the day before their highschool graduation, the couple broke up only to have Heero move away and leave Duo behind to become a famous musician. Leaving Duo to remember.


Yeah. I wrote a chapter on a new story of mine the other day and was just rereading it and decided. Wow. Wouldn't this be interesting if it was between Heero and Duo? So. I rewrote it a little and edited. Enjoy. .

_Disclaimer:_ How many times must I say this? I don't own Gundam Wing. For if I did. I'd be rich. T.T

_Plot:_ Upon growing up with one another. Heero and Duo got closer by the years. They soon decided to go out and became a good couple. Until their graduation from highschool that is. They had gotten into an argument the day before and had said nothing to one another. After graduation, Heero even left. Leaving the silence between the two and even the apology that Duo had built himself up to say.

So the pain went on as Heero became a loved Musician and Duo, an artist living in the same town. Years went by and no one had heard nothing from the musician, until now. Can Duo keep moving on even though he still has feelings for the musician?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:  
He's getting married? HERE?**

**--------------------------------------------**

Forgotten was the only word that could be labeled onto the old North Carolina town. With all his fans roaming around from time to time that was infact just about all you could say. It was forgotten by him. His own home town, and he had yet to return. Maybe it was because of a memory, or maybe it was just because he never cared for it there. He had always said how he would leave to become his dream and possibly never return, and it was obvious now that he was telling the truth. 

**Heero Yuy. Oh how that name hurt. Heero, or Grave. Whatever he was called nowadays. Had been the trouble maker of the town. He smoked, did drugs, took advandage of both men and women for goodness sakes. He would turn homophobs gay just to watch their lives turn to the worst, and now. Now, he was mister perfect just because people finally recgonized the town. He was a hero. Sure, he was always talented. Always had a beautiful voice and caught on very quickly when it came to instruments. Especially the guitar. But why was he all of a sudden a wonderful person? Did everyone forget the scars that he had cut into them?**

**Well. Duo Maxwell knew so much more then that. He had been the last person that Heero had taken in only to get what he wanted. Actually, he had thought himself that he had changed the other male into a better person, but he had found that he had mistaken a few days before graduation of their highschool. They had never spoken again after that, never even made eye contact when their familys spoke of the two.**

**And Duo was the one who actually went to College. Duo was the one who stayed in town and became a graphic artist only to get a big house and such. Yeah so, Heero was always on TV, always on the Radio, on posters, t-shirts. Hell, he even saw an action figure of him in Hot Topic. Hm, both were living what they wanted, but were they happy? Did Heero even remember Duo?**

**Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't, yet why did Duo care so much? He had a girlfriend and was happy with her, but he still almost felt nothing. All he could hear was the last words they had said to one another. The time they had kissed. It was in the rain. Oh how wonderful that was. He wished he could feel Heero again... Just touch his face. One last time...**

**"DUO!" The roaring at the door caused Duo to jump out of his thoughts only to roll off his leather black couch and fall to the floor.**

**"Ai...What?" He spoke muttering as he quickly made his way to the wooden front door while flipping his long, braided hair over his shoulder. His violet eyes fixed upon the door as he headed towards it and opened it only to see his girlfriend, Stepehene standing there with a grin. Her short and choppish hair was dyed blood red with the side bangs dyed black and cut so that it covered up her left hazel eye as the other one, outlined in her usual form of eyeliner remained staring upon whatever her attention was brought to.**

**"Do you remember that friend of yours?" She quickly asked as she walked inside, her short black skirt bouncing with her every step as she held up a magazine in herhands as she stared at her lover.  
"Who?"Duo asked as he scratched his head and looked off.  
"Come now! You know damn well who I'm talking about. "  
"...Heero?"  
"Yup!" She held up the magazine only to show Heero and another women sitting next to each other on a set which was used for his newest Music Video. Hn, Heero was still that teen he remembered. Or so that was what it looked like from the picture. He still had that seldom, emotionless like look on his face. That short hair of his in it's sloppy looking form that still looked nice. The only difference was that it had been dyed black... But he still had those beautiful eyes of his that were of a lovely calbalt blue were still outlined in black eyeliner. Yeah, that was the man he still loved, and there he was, sitting in that femine way of his with a woman leaning against his shoulder and giving a big grin and showed a piece sign. She was a pretty girl, very, pretty. Short black and green hair with fussy looking clothes of black and red stripes everywhere. She looked like a goofy person. Not someone he remembered Heero to be around. Or wait, that was him who was the goofball...But ever since he went to college he was more laid back and quiet then the laughing dork he had once been...**

**"He's getting married!" Those words soon broke into his thoughts as his blonde lover pointed at the capital, bold letters on the bottom of the page. "Grave and Carriel united in hometown" It read.**

**"He's getting married HERE!" She pointed out with a grin. "You guys can see eachother again! How long has it been since he's been here anyway?"**

**"Six years..." Duo muttered under his breath as he turned around and let out a small sigh. "Look, Stephene, I don't feel well. So I'm gonna go to sleep. Stay if you wish." and at those words, he left only to walk up stairs. Heero was coming back. Heero. Oh how he missed him, but he was getting married. It was hard enough for him to hear from his mother that he was engaged. Torturment, Heero had always been the only person that described that word. He was damn good at it too. That would probably be a reason why he was coming back. Who knows, maybe it would turn out as a happy ending and Heero would confess that he too still loved Duo? Oh, he doubted that much so dearly, but at least he would be able to see him again. . . .**

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter One! What do you think? 3 


End file.
